The lawyer's client
by hijackedbycastle
Summary: Totally AU. Kate became a lawyer and Richard Castle needs one.
1. Chapter 1

**Hey guys, so this is my new story I know it was probably done already but well. It would be great if you tell me what you think about. And a really big THANK YOU for reading it Beta and the edit caskettshipper3. So kind! **  
**Disclaimer: I don't own Castle.**

It was 9:36 am and he was in the office of his new lawyer. He had an appointment for 9:40 and, well, he hated to wait. So he sat there and went through some lawyer magazines which were lying on the coffee table in the room. What caught his eye was the headline "Youngest female lawyer wins biggest case in the history of New York" and next to it was the same picture he saw when he booked an appointment with Kathrine Beckett. Her eyes were as beautiful as her hair. She looked more like a model than a lawyer, even with the serious look on her face. "At least I picked a really good one" Castle thought. Just then, her assistant called his name and he went to Beckett's office. He knocked firmly on the door and opened it. What he saw made him lose his breath. She was even more beautiful. She was dressed really well and her clothes were perfect on her.  
"Good morning Mr. Castle, please come in and take a seat" Beckett offered, trying to hide her attraction towards this good looking man in front of her. When he emailed her, she had no idea what he looked like. Now that she saw him, there was a slight fluttering in her heart that she tried to tamp down.  
Castle did as told and went to have a seat, trying to get into his business mood again. "Good morning. Thanks for taking time." Castle said as they shook hands. They both ignored the spark they felt when their palms touched and got straight to business.  
"That's my job, now what can I do for you?" Beckett asked, already looking down on the E-mail she got from him earlier this week.  
"So it started 3 weeks ago. I began getting harrased by what I assume to be a woman. First there where a few disturbing letters telling me I should be with her and being a somewhat fammous writer, I get tons of letters like that so, I didn't think much about it. But it started getting worse. There were photos being sent of very private moments of me, like bringing my daughter, Alexis, to school, buying new underwear and so on. That's when I got worried, but well I kind of ignored it, but last week I got those letters and pictures sent to my private address, and now it's daily. Today there was a teddy bear saying 'You're mine'. I mean, this just can't go on. Especially if it involves my daughter. You know she's 4 and sometimes having a hard time, because her friends' parents believe what's written on page six about me, so I don't need any added stress. I just really need this to stop." Castle explained. Beckett listened to him, wrote down some facts and now it was her turn. "Well Mr. Castle I know this isn't a very great situation and all, but I'm not really sure what I can do for you. You need to go the police and handle this thing with them. When they catch the stalker, I'd be happy to sue for you." Beckett told him, but Castle shook his head. "I know Mrs. Beckett and if you don't want to take the case, it's okay. What I want you to do is, to help me. The police told me so many things, I wasn't sure I got everything right. So I really don't want to make any mistakes, because Alexis is the most important thing in my life. Would it be okay for you, just to be at my side, so I could contact you if I need some of advice?" Castle asked, feeling a bit shy, because he basically laid his feelings on the table and begged for help from a completely stranger.  
"Well I see your point. So yes, of course I take your case." Beckett begun "The first thing I want you to do is, tell me everything you've done 'til now and what the police told you about their investigation. Then we'll see how we'll go on. There are a few question I need you ask, and you'll get a phone number from me, where you can reach me at, any time." Beckett explained to him, but when she looked up, she looked straight into Richard's Castle's eyes and forgot for a second he was a client.

**Tell me your thoughts if you have some :)**


	2. Chapter 2

**Sooo... Here is the next chapter I hope you like it nothing much, the next one will follow soon I hope. Thanks again to my great Beta. I still don't own anything... and I hope you can read it better now. I really try.**

* * *

A few days later, Kate was sitting at her office working doing some paperwork, after she won the case, as the phone rang. Without looking at the phone she accepted the call without looking at the caller's ID.  
"Beckett" Kate said without paying much attention to the call, but as soon as she heard the voice at the end of the phone, she focused on HIM.

"Hello Miss. Beckett." Castle said, trying to fight the urge to tell her how sexy she sound. Instead, he focused on the reason he was calling.

"Mr. Castle? Hello what can I do for you?" Beckett said in her business voice, but for some reason she couldn't explain, she smiled.

"Well" Rick started feeling nervous, because the reason why he was calling was a bit awkward. "First of all, you can say no. Please don't feel pressured or anything. And of course I'd pay you." Castle rambled but Kate stopped him

"Mr. Castle how about you just ask me and I will decide what my answer is?" Kate asked chuckling. Somehow she found his nervousness so adorable.

Castle took a deep breath "So, I told Alexis what was going on. Well not everything of course, but I wanted her to know why I was meeting you. And well she kinda understood what was wrong and now she's really scared. And I think she would be less scared, if she could know you and you could tell her again and tell her there's nothing wrong in the moment, you know?" Castle asked suddenly totally unsure.  
Kate smiled softly, gosh she felt the wrong emotions for him and she knew, but something about him drew her in and she had to find out what. "No, that's no problem at all. I understand Alexis' fears, so, uh, sure." Kate said, even though it was a lot of extra work for her.

"Really?" Castle asked with a lot of joy in his voice.

"Really." Kate answered softly. "So tell me the details, when do you want me to meet her?"

"Actually as soon as possible. She doesn't even want to be alone anymore and doesn't want to go out. I don't know what to do, I-"

But Kate stopped him. "It's okay Castle, really. Well it's four o'clock now, I have to get some work done, but what about 6 or is it too late for Alexis?" Beckett asked.

"Oh no, I don't want to take your free time Beckett. I'm pretty sure your boyfriend wouldn't appreciate. I can take Alexis earlier from school and met you at somewhere?" Castle asked. He was fishing to know if she was single, but a tiny voice said:  
"I don't wanna go to school Daddy". Castle told Beckett to hold on and calmed Alexis down a bit.

As Castle had time again, Beckett started speaking before Castle could say anything. "Listen Castle, it's no problem. I have time after work and my boyfriend won't have a problem with it." Beckett chuckled, what made Castle nervous.

"I'm sorry, but why are you laughing?"

"Oh nothing. Nothing at all." Beckett said. She really was teasing because she had no boyfriend, but he didn't need to know that. Meanwhile, Castle felt a bit sad that her private life didn't include him, but he didn't want to face the fact that he liked her more than you should like your lawyer. Rick knew this wouldn't end good, so he ignored the feelings he could have for her and continued on.

"Well I think it's important." Castle stated seriously. "So, would it be okay if you met us at 5 o'clock at my apartment? I'm not really sure I can get Alexis out of the loft in the moment."

Kate smiled but tried to stop the happiness she felt when she thought about visting Castle at his home. "Yeah, that should work. If not I'll text you?" Beckett asked reminding her it was a business call.

"Yeah, sure. See ya Miss Beckett."

"Goodbye Castle." Kate hung up the phone and shocked herself when she looked in the mirror to see the goofiest love struck grin on her face. She schooled her features and mentally scolded herself for behaving like a teenager. This wasn't a date. It was business. Nothing more, nothing less... She hoped.

* * *

**Thoughts?**


	3. The meeting part 1

Beckett finished her paperwork at 4:18. She rested her hands over her eyes for a bit before heading out. She needed 30 minutes to Castle's apartment, so she had to leave soon, but today was hectic and she needed a quick breather before facing the rest of her day.  
Suddenly she remembered that Aiden's babysitter had to leave at five. She really wasn't keen on taking him to appointments with her clients, but she really had no other choice, this meeting with Alexis was important. With a deep breath and a wave to her secretary, Kate began her journey home. She'd change and get Aiden, then head straight to the Castles. She was looking forward to time with Aiden. Her job was hard. Everyone always wanted something from her, but all Aiden wanted was love. She didn't have to be tough toe Beckett around him. She could simply be Kate.  
Aiden was Kate's six year old son. She'd found out she was pregnant with him after a drunken one night stand a week after her mother's murder. Even though he wasn't planned, her little angel saved her from spiraling into a very dark place. He was the joy in her life. She did her best to keep him out of the public eye and she wanted it to stay the way. Her private life shouldn't be an issue, ever. Her job was dangerous and annoying at times and she would never put her boy through that. She trusted Castle, because he wanted to protect Alexis, Kate just hoped he would do the same for her.

**At the loft: **

Rick paced anxiously as he waited for her to arrive. He couldn't wait to look into those gorgeous eyes. He hears a knock on the door. He straightens his collar and puts on his most charming smile before opening the door. He's met with a pair of familiar hazel eyes staring back at him. Only, they belong to what appears to be a little boy.

"Uh, hey buddy. You looking for your mom?" Castle asked kind of surprised

"No," he hears another voice say "because I'm right here." He peers towards the voice and sees Kate Beckett walking towards him. She has changed out of her power heels and is now in jeans with a casual red tee and flats. Certainly a look he wouldn't mind seeing on her again.

"Hi, I'm Aiden. I'm 6." He is saved from his blatant gawking by the little boy's introduction.

"Oh, how rude of me. I'm Rick and you guys can come in." They enter the apartment and usually people are surprised at the size of the place, but they seem extremely used to it.

Aiden's eyes land on where Alexis is sitting with her toys. "Oh mommy! Can I play too?"

"As long as it's okay with Mr.- uh, Rick, then sure." He gives the little boy a nod and immediately Aiden takes off.

"So, that's your..." Castle didn't know why, but he was a bit speechless, he hadn't thought this woman could be a mother.

"Yup, boyfriend." He has no idea how to respond to that so he waits for more. "I mean he's the only important guy in my life so..." she says with a teasing smile.

He chuckles while letting out a sigh of relief. He won't be the only important guy for long Rick thinks. Kate felt somehow lucky that Rick , no Mr. Castle she correct herself, went along. She really didn't want him to freak out over her bringing her kid.  
When everything was settled Kate decided it was time to speak with Alexis. "So I just tell Alexis what I'm doing and that I don't think there is any reason to be concerned?" Beckett wanted to make sure she phrased it right because she knew how scared children got in situations like this.

"Well yes. I don't know how much she'll tell you, so we'll just see." Castle agreed.

"Aiden, could you please go and read the book you brought I need to talk to Alexis." Beckett asked in a way Castle was surprised she could, but he like this side of her very much. Aiden nodded and went to do what he was told

hen Castle asked "Hey little one, you like helicopters because I have one to play with in my office. We could play together?" Castle suggested but looking to Beckett, hoping she would be okay with it. Kate just smiled and nodded. She watched them going to what she presumed was his office. Kate took a deep breath and went to sit next to Alexis, smiling at her.

"Hey I'm Kate, I guess you are Alexis?" She asked softly, trying not to scare her. Alexis looked up with tears in her eyes.  
"No need to cry baby. Look I've got something for you." Kate said. She grabbed her bag and took out a doll she bought on the way.  
"You like dolls?" Kate asked and Alexis nodded and took the doll.

"Yes, my name is Alexis, but there is rea-reason to cry."Alexis said shyly, looking at the doll.

"Really? Tell me please." Kate stayed clam, trying to bring the girl to look at her. And Alexis looked up and started to explain.

"What if somebody tries to steal my daddy? I don't want to lose my daddy and I don't want to live with Mama in L.A." Alexis started but stopped because she needed to sob. Kate felt sorry for this little girl, so she hugged her and waited til she stopped crying 'So Castle isn't together with her mother' Kate thought happily, but checked her inappropriate thoughts and went back to comforting the little girl in her arms.

When Alexis calmed down Kate answered her "That's why we're doing this. Your daddy won't get stolen because this way, the police can catch this bad guy and he'll will be safe. And so will you." Kate explained and to her surprise this worked.

But Alexis wanted to make sure, so she asked again "Really?"

"Really" Kate smiled and stroke her hair.

The red head looked up and smiled "Thank you so so much." She said with a bit of happiness in her eyes.

They talked a bit longer, so there would be no misunderstanding. After discussing the case in length, the girl asked Kate about herself and Kate did the same. They laughed and played with Alexis' knew doll and Kate even braided the girl's hair Meanwhile Castle looked out of his office while Aiden was playing with the helicopter. Rick loved watching Alexis and the woman together. Especially how good Ka- Mrs. Beckett was able to handle his shy daughter. Part of him, the sentimental father part was in awe of her. The other part, the male part, wondered what else she could handle that well. Both, however, were inappropriate thoughts and he shook his head to clear them before heading back to check on Aiden. But still he hoped there would be more meetings between them. Lots of them.

* * *

**So surpirse? What do you think?**  
**But still I hoped you liked it. **  
**Thanks again to my really great and supporting Beat and I still don't own Castle.**


	4. The meeting part 2

**Next chapter hope you like it... Thanks again to my great Beta. And Lara who wanted to be in this story.**

* * *

While Rick played with Aiden, Alexis started to open up. "You have really beautiful hair." The red head smiled as she played with the lawyer's hair.

"Well thank you" Kate said laughing. She loved her son very much, but it was nice playing with a girl and doing hair instead of playing with Si-Fi heroes.

"Yeah you do. Just like Lara." Alexis said innocently.

"Really? Who is Lara?" Kate asked smiling, hoping it would be a friend Alexis' age. She hated that she felt so jealous, after all Rick was just her client. Her policy was to NEVER start something with a client. Then again he was the first client to ever meet her son. Kate shook her head and tuned back into what the girl was saying.

"Lara is a friend of mine, but she is your age we always play together and make fun. She helps me with drawing, because she is studying arts history." Alexis told her and her eyes were sparkling, except she forgot to tell Kate that Lara was only her babysitter.  
Beckett felt stupid, how could she even think that he was single?

"Ms. Kate can I play with Aiden sometime aga-?" Alexis was disturbed by Aiden running back in the living room. Followed by a laughing Rick.

Kate turned to Aiden "Hey, what did we say about running?" Beckett asked all motherly, but still strict.

"Sorry mommy, but Mr. Rick said if you're okay we could order pizza" Aiden said with a big grin on his face. Beckett looked at Castle making sure Aiden told the whole truth.

Castle nodded "Yeah since I disturbed your time with your boyfriend" she blushed at the mention of her earlier joke "that's the least I can do. And I'm sure the little ones would enjoy it." Both children cheered at his comment.

"Well how can I say no if you asked so nicely?" Beckett said smiling. She tried to convince herself, that she stayed because of Aiden and not because she didn't want to leave HIM just yet.  
They ordered pizza and during waiting, they played a board game, which the girls easily won together. The kids enjoyed it and the adults laughed. To any on looker, they were a regular family.  
After dinner Alexis convinced Kate that the two should stay and watch a film 'til Alexis fell asleep. So they started "Finding Nemo" the kids sat together and somehow Castle and Beckett weren't able to put space between them like they should. When Kate was about to lay her head on this shoulder she remembered Lara. Jealousy swept through her at the realization that she couldn't do something so simple. She sat up and put a real space between them.  
Her actions confused Rick. She seemed so distant since the talk with Alexis.  
It was about eight o'clock when Rick decided to tuck Alexis in. Aiden was half awake, but didn't protest as Kate suggested to go so they could spend some time together, alone, before it was bedtime for him, too. The goodbye between Castle and Beckett was awkward. She held out her hand while Rick wanted to give her a "friendly" hug.

**At the Beckett's penthouse**

"Mommy is Mr. Rick your boyfriend?" Aiden asked innocently.

Kate was surprised by this question. "Why do you think that?" She asked as she washed the shampoo out of his hair. Damn, was it that obvious that even her 6 year old could spot it?

"I don't know. I never met a man friend accept uncles Javi and Kevin and they already have girlfriends." Aiden said as it was totally obvious.

"No he is not my boyfriend he is my client. I just took you with me, because I thought you would like Alexis." Kate explained.

"I do and you should be his girlfriend he really likes you and he has cool toys." At least she wasn't the only obvious one. After Aiden was sleeping, Beckett sat at her desk and worked the Castle file through.

"Yeah well we discuss this another time. Now you're going to sleep. And Aiden I love you very much." Kate told him as she put on his PJs.

"Love you, too Mommy"

* * *

After Aiden was asleep Kate sat at her desk and looked over Castle's file.  
The police had the stalker but they needed a few days more to arrest her. She was a Derrick Storm upset fan, who fell in love with Castle at a convention. She believed he was her Superman.  
Once the police finalized everything the business would be done. So their "cooperation" would be over soon. Beckett wasn't sure how she felt about it. Yes, he was nice and caring and handsome. She also knew he wasn't the man/monster that page six made him out to be, but still there were so many reasons why she would never admit that she could have feelings for him.  
Since Aiden was born she'd stopped dating. There was no reason why she should now let her wall fall and give her feelings away. Aiden was her world, she didn't want him to get hurt. Still there was something about Castle, that made Kate doubt her wall.

**Meanwhile in Castle's office**

Alexis slept and Castle had time to write. But he didn't write anything about his current book. He was writing about Beckett. She had done something to him, that made him feel like a teenager again.  
He had looked forward to this meeting, he hoped they would somehow come closer? Okay he didn't really know what he wanted, but he knew he wanted Kate to be more than just his lawyer. But the meeting was awkward. She suddenly was so distant. Didn't look him in the eyes and just smiled to the kids, never even looked at him. Had he done something wrong?  
The problem was, he was running out of time. The police informed him today that in a few days they would arrest the stalker. There cooperation, would be over really soon, too soon for his liking. Castle wanted to see her again. And not just as an appointment in her schedule.  
He was brought out of his thoughts by Alexi stirring.

"Daddy?"

"Yes pumpkin?"

"Are you and gonna get married?" Rick was completely shocked.

"Why do you ask?" His baby girl yawned.

"She talks about you a lot. I think she likes you. I like her, even more than Lara." Alexis explained

Rick smiled and then something clicked in his head. "Lex, honey, did you tell Kate about Lara?"

"Mhmm, I told her a lot about Lara. But she didn't really like it."

Aha! That's why she appeared to be off all night. She thought Lara was a girlfriend. Something in him felt giddy that she was actually jealous. That meant she felt something for him too. The rest of him was working on a plan to let Kate know that he was available. Very much so.

* * *

**Thought? :)**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hey, so here is the next chapter.**  
**I wanted to thank you guys for your support, I'm really greatful for that.**  
**And a really big thank you to caskettshipper3 she makes this story so great (in my opinion)**  
**Last but not least Lara Christina: Ich liebe euch :) Hoffe ihr mögt die "Rollen"**

* * *

It's been about two weeks since Beckett has last seen Castle. They arrested the stalker and she'd been imprisoned. Maria Dawson was her name. Kate was kind of disappointed though.  
She has talked with Castle a few times over the phone. Aiden bugged her a few times, saying he wanted to play with Alexis again, but it was a stressful week. Nothing was the same as seeing his handsome face or warm blue eyes or charming smile.  
She could admit these things in her own head, admit that she missed him.  
It was 5:30 pm and Kate was just walking out of her office when her phone  
She answered the phone immediately when she saw it was Castle calling.

"Hello Mr. Castle, what can I do for you?" Kate stated and entered the elevator.

"Kate?" Castle asked sounding totally lost. Something was way off about his tone. It lacked it's usual warmth and was now cold, distant, and slightly clipped.

"Yeah, what's wrong?" Beckett asked getting worried.

"She- she took Alexis. " Castle rambled.

"No, this can't be. We arrested her. She's still in prison." Kate tried to calm him down. Instead of walking to get lunch, she went to her Mercedes and started her way to Castle's loft.

"No it wasn't the stalker." Castle paused shortly starting to explain the whole situation for Beckett.  
"My ex-wife Meredith, Alexis' mother, came to the city yesterday telling me she wanted sole custody of Alexis, since she wasn't safe with me. Somehow, she found out about the whole 'crazed stalker' thing and she thinks Alexis would be safer with her. Well we argued, but couldn't finish, because Alexis woke up. So, we said we'd meet in the afternoon in a cafe to talk in a neutral place. I thought I'd bring Alexis, so Meredith could see she was perfectly fine, but her school told me Meredith came too, just after Alexis arrived, saying she had an important doctor's appointment. I can't reach her, Kate. What if she's gone?" Castle said almost crying.  
That was a lot of information in a short time. Kate tried her best to process it. Okay, she could handle this. She took on difficult case everyday. What was one crazy ex wife?

"Rick listen, I'm going to come over and we'll find a solution, okay?" Kate asked softly.

"Please" was all Castle answered. It broke Kate's heart, he sounded so desperate. She couldn't imagine what this must feel like. If this had happened to Aiden...  
She drove fast and made it in 19 minutes, and ran to get the elevator. Castle stood at the door when Beckett arrived.

"Hey come in." Castle said. He was nearly shaking.

"Hey" Kate said as she entered the loft. In there, someone awaited her.

"This is my mother Martha Rodgers. Mother this is Kate Beckett my lawyer." Rick introduced them.

The woman nodded at each, no one could really enjoy the meeting.  
"Okay, so I'd say you try to call her again, if she doesn't answer within the next 45 minutes we'll call the police. Did she say anything about this, yesterday? Did she threaten you in any way?" Kate asked in her lawyer voice.  
Castle just shook his head and sat down.

"Give me Meredith's number please. I'll try to call her, in case she is just avoiding your calls."

There wasn't much talking. Martha tried to be there for her son, Castle tried to do everything that was possible to get Alexis back and, well, Kate- she tried to be there for the family and get Alexis back.  
So Beckett dialed the woman's number hoping she would answer the call and after the fourth ring, she did.

"Hello?" a woman answered and that's when Kate noticed, she didn't even know her last name. Oh well.

"Meredith?" Kate asked and put the phone on speaker. Castle was immediately by her side. He was much too close and Kate had to control herself.

"Yes and who are you?" The woman asked annoyed.

"Well I'm Richard Castle's lawyer and we would like to know where Alexis is." Beckett said with her lawyer voice.

"Alexis is with me, we just arrived." Meredith stated.

Just as Kate wanted to go on questioning her, Rick started shouting "Where the hell are you with Alexis? You can't just take her! I want her back, now." The anger in his voice was scary.  
Beckett looked at the man. This man who has been gentle and kind for as long as she's known him. This woman must be a real handful if she angers Rick.

"We're in Paris, for breakfast, you know I promised her that." Meredith stated as if it was a normal thing.

"Okay, well please let me talk to Alexis, after that we'll speak again." Kate demanded. Meredith mumbled something Beckett couldn't understand, but ignored it.

She gave the phone to Castle. "Alexis? Hey baby girl, how are you?... Yeah I know…. You'll be back soon… I love you, sweetheart. So so much, we'll talk later…. Yes, would you give me your mommy please. See you soon… MEREDITH YOU'LL GET IN THE NEXT POSSIBLE PLANE… I DO NOT CARE!... TELL ME WHEN I HAVE TO BE AT THE AIRPORT TO GET MY DAUGHTER!" Castle shouted at the end, but neither Kate nor Martha could blame him.  
It took a few minutes until everything was settled.

"Castle, you want me to stay?" Beckett asked softly when Martha was gone.

"No.. No…could you come tonight at the airport? I don't want to be alone with Meredith. I'm not really sure I can behave myself you know?" Castle tried to explain.

"I'll just call Aiden's babysitter and asked if she has time to watch him tonight, okay?" Castle nodded staring at a picture of Alexis, not able to believe what his ex-wife has done.

"Hey Christina it's me Kate. Listen I've kinda got an emergency tonight would you be able to come at nine to my house and watch Aiden for a while, I can't really tell you how long it will take….. Perfect, thank you so much…. And tell Aiden that he has to stay in bed even if you are there… If you need anything please tell me… yeah see you… bye" Kate returned to say goodbye to Castle and he grinned goofy.

"What?" She asked confused.

"Nothing, but it's a good thing if your child likes their babysitter, isn't it?" Rick chuckled.  
He saw Kate was still confused, so he went on. "Aiden has to stay in bed, even if she is there? That must mean they have a lot of fun together." Castle stated and Beckett started smiling and nodded.

"Yeah, Alexis likes her babysitter too. She told you about Lara, right?" Castle teased and waited for it to click.

Suddenly, it hit her, but she tried to hide her joy about that fact. So she wasn't his girlfriend!  
"Yeah, she told me lots about her babysitter." Kate said with a poker face.

Now, Rick wasn't sure if Lara was the reason that Beckett was so distant, so he decided to prod a little more. "You know, since my divorce, it's just been Alexis and me. Sometimes my mother too, but mostly just us." Castle said smiling, looking Beckett straight in her beautiful eyes.  
Kate didn't really know what to do with this information. Yeah, her heart jumped for joy knowing this, but he was still her client.

"Yeah since Aiden's birth I'm single, too. With a child and a job like this, there isn't a big chance of meeting someone really special." Kate said unsure of herself. She wasn't sure if she wanted Castle to know so much, but somehow her mouth just spoke before she could think.

"You could always date a client." Castle teased and Kate laughed shaking her head.

"NO I can't. My policy is to never date clients." Beckett smiled and Castle's smile fell, but he didn't let her notice his disappointment.  
They talked a while longer about everything and nothing, but for dinner time Kate left so she could still spend time with Aiden and Castle wanted to prepare a bit of surprise for his daughter. Castle still had no idea how she felt though, so he decided to test the limits.

"Hey Kate?" He questioned as he walked her to his door.

"Yeah?"

"I wanna thank you for helping me with this."

"Oh, it's nothing."

"Yes, it's everything." He took a deep breath in.  
"Go to dinner with me." She looked shell shocked at his boldness.

"Look-"

"Just one dinner Kate. That's all I ask." He asked laying a hand 4m agoon her shoulder. It seemed that everywhere he touched seemed to burn and tingle.

"Okay." She agreed without any thought.

He beamed at her. "Great, tomorrow after you come from work. Say 8:00?"

"It's a date." She said, again without thought, yet the gorgeous smile he gives her makes her okay with it. He leans in suddenly and kisses her cheek. His oft lips entice her and she wants them all over her now.

"Until tomorrow, Kate." He says and she walks unconsciously to the elevator.  
Once she's inside and the doors close, she touches her cheek to the place where he kissed and she can still feel the tingles. Maybe this date will actually be fun she thought. The nagging voice at the back of her head reminded her that she doesn't date her clients, but it was over powered by the strong feelings his kiss left coursing through her. Yeah, it'd definitely be a good date.

* * *

**Good? Bad? What do you think? **


	6. Chapter 6

**Hey guys, I'm sorry that it took so long, it's been quite stressful. I try to update as soon as possible!**

**Still I hope you like it...  
**

* * *

_The same night_  
Kate went to the airport that, hoping it would be over soon. It was 11 o'clock and she was tiered as hell.  
It actually it went faster than she thought. Alexis was already sleeping and Rick carried her to his town car, while Beckett told Meredith that all her claims about sole custody she had should be sent directly to her. She also chewed her out about taking Alexis illegally and how much she could be chewed for.  
Part of the rant was coming from her tough lawyer side, but another part of her felt a strong urge to protect the little girl and her father.  
Meredith just nodded, took the next cab, and drove to her hotel. After that, Beckett just winked to Castle and went home to sleep.  
Though sleep didn't came as soon as she hoped. She kept thinking about her date with Castle. Kate still wasn't sure about it. Yes, she wished for nothing more than to kiss Rick, feel his noticeably strong arms around her smaller frame, but it felt wrong. He was her client after all.

* * *

**At the loft**  
Castle sat in his office at 8:30 am. He decided to let Alexis stay at home, since she was drained from all the drama of yesterday. He would be too. She was still sleeping. Rick was awake since six o'clock.  
He couldn't forget Kate's comment yesterday. She didn't date clients? He needed to find a solution for that. And suddenly his wild imagination brought him an idea he found perfect. So without much further thinking, he called Kate's secretary Vanille, and told her he'd like to stop his contract with his lawyer as soon as possible, and that she should please sent his file to his new lawyer.  
Shortly after he'd made the call, Alexis woke up and they spent a fathers-daughters-day together.

**At Beckett's office  
**She wanted to cry, when Vanille told her Mr. Castle just ended their work together. Yesterday, everything seemed fine. More than fine actually, but after what he'd just done, she must have done something wrong. Kate wasn't sure what she should do, but when she thought about calling him what should she say? I could have feelings for you, why did you just end things without informing me? Or, thank you for playing with my heart?  
Beckett just shook her head and decided to handle things like a lawyer should: she stayed professional gave her secretary his file and changed her schedule, from date with Castle to taking Aiden to the cinema and having some bonding time. And yet,her heart hurt still hurt. She felt betrayed, by what she wasn't sure. It just felt wrong. The only solution she knew, while Aiden was in school, was doing her work.  
So, she took her focus to her current case, trying to figure out what the best argument was.

* * *

**At the Restaurant**  
It was eight thirty. Alexis was with his mother and dinner reservations had been made. He had on his best suit and smile. Rick really wanted to impress Kate and make her his. He waited for Beckett, but she didn't show. She told him after work. He knew she didn't work after 7:00. Rick couldn't figure out why she didn't even call to cancel their date. Kate smiled when she left from the airport. She even winked, which made his heart soar in anticipation. She hadn't said anything about cancelling, had she? He'd been fully wrapped up in his little girl, so he could've tuned her out.  
Castle was confused, but he didn't want to call her. After all, he didn't want to embarrass himself if he misunderstood her or seem insensitive as if he had ignored her. He sent her a message asking if everything was okay and if she had to cancel their plans.  
Her response never came.  
By ten o'clock, the restaurant was fairly empty and the staff started to clean up. He felt like such a loser, sitting there for two hours, never ordering anything but water. He sat there like a little lost puppy and waited for her, but she never came.  
Rick went home and drank three glasses of scotch. He blasted music and smashed some things before sulking on the couch and falling asleep in his tux.

* * *

It'd been a few days since Friday and now Kate had an appointment with Richard Castle.  
He needed to sign the last papers for his transfer to his new law firm.  
Beckett wasn't really ready to face him, but it was her job and she would accept her client's decisions. So she waited for him and of course he had to be late. She was annoyed when her secretary announced him.  
She didn't even bother to take her glasses down. The door opened and Castle entered with a big smile on his face and flowers in his hand.

"Good morning Mr. Castle. Thanks for your time. Here is the paper I need you to sign." Beckett said, telling him with her hand to sit down, but didn't look at him.

Castle's smile fell immediately. First of all, she still hadn't excused herself for Friday and second of all, why the hell did she have to be so cold? He decided to ignore these facts.  
"Hey Kate, these are for you." He said with a boyish grin on his face, giving her the flowers.

"Well thank you, but I don't take gifts form clients, more specifically ex-clients." Beckett said in her business voice. Inside she felt hurt. What kind of sick game was this guy playing?

"And if I give you these as your date and not as your client?" Castle asked hopefully.

"I can't remember dating you." Kate told him quietly "Well, here is the contract. It says that I give your new lawyer all the information I have and that I won't act as your lawyer again. Every issue which could involve you, will be sent to the new law firm. With your signature, you'll agree with all this and we're over." Beckett explained. The 'we're over' burned in both of their chests and neither of them wanted to be.

Castle was the only one who voiced it. "I don't want to be over." Castle shot back immediately, Beckett's whole mode changed form shock, to relief, to anger.

What the hell was going on? This comment made Beckett angry "If you don't want to be over, you shouldn't have ended things with me as your lawyer, so why are you saying this?"

Now Rick finally understood, what her problem was. He partially blamed himself for his stupid impulsive decision. That's why she'd stood him up! "Yes, I want a new lawyer, but just because of your policy!"

"What has my policy to do with that?" Kate was genuinely confused.

"Because you don't date clients." Rick yelled, then took a deep breath and continued "- and I don't want you as my lawyer." He took her smaller hands in his bigger, warmer ones. "I want you as my girlfriend." Castle said without hesitation and looked her straight in the eyes.

Now it was Becket's time to be confused. "I'm sorry Rick, I'm really not following you here. You're firing me, possibly tarnishing my record and toying with my heart, all for the purpose of dating me?" Beckett asked and Castle just nodded shyly and dropped his head in embarrassment. He thought it'd come of a little more romantic then that.  
"Oh okay. And it never occurred to tell me about this or something?" She hid her amusement well.  
He was such a hopeless romantic, but she couldn't let him off easily.

"Yeah, well I did want to ask you, explain things to you better, but you just didn't show at our date! What was I supposed to do?" Castle asked trying to stay calm, but everyone could hear his anger.

"Well, I thought when you just ended things, that our date wasn't even an issue anymore." Kate said still confused.

"I made reservations! I text them to you and then I sat there, looking pathetic for two hours!"Castle commented.

Now Beckett started to understand. It wasn't all his fault as she tried to make it seem. The thought of him sitting there all alone made her heart clench. "Listen Castle, I don't really have time for this now, my next client will be here in a few minutes, and I doubt we have time to finish this?"  
She posed that question to Vanille who gave her a sad smile and shook her head no.  
"How about we meet this afternoon at your place?" Beckett asked softly now. She owed him this.

"Well, I have Alexis. Oh! We could meet at the playground by my loft?" Rick asked.

"Sure, I'll give Christina the afternoon off and bring Aiden too." Kate stated. She could use some 'Aiden time' right now.

"Okay, I'll text you the address. So I'll see you soon?" Rick asked hopefully  
. He really hoped that this would allow them to move past and make it work.

"Yeah, soon." Kate said smiling. Castle signed the papers and was gone without another word, the flowers still lying on her table.  
Kate smiled happily. If this meeting went well, she was definitely giving him, giving _them_, a chance.

* * *

Meanwhile, Castle strutted merrily down the street. Things were going to work out differently this time, he could just feel it.  
He hopped in his car and played some upbeat pop tunes while driving to Alexis' school. Once he got there, he signed her out and brought her to the car.

"Daddy? Why did you pick me up early?" The little girl asked.

"Because, we're gonna go shopping! We have to get presents for our new friends. You remember Kate and Aiden, right?" Castle asked with a big grin on his face

"Yeah! Are we gonna see them today?!" She exclaimed.

"Yup, we're all going to the park, and maybe even ice cream later!" He listened to his little girl squeal happily. He's glad she likes them. They'll be sticking around if he has anything to do with it.

* * *

***Head under blancket* What do you think? I'm still not totally sure about it...**


	7. Chapter 7

**So here's the meeting hope you like it :)**  
**Ah and I didn't mention it in a while and I know it's unbelievable I do not own Castle**  
**And thanks to caskettshipper3 again!**

* * *

At three o'clock, Kate was already waiting outside Aiden's school with lunch-to-go in her hands.  
Kate messaged Ca- Rick, telling him she'd be there at 3:45, so Aiden wouldn't really have time for lunch, changing clothes and driving to the "date" with the Castles.

"Hey Mommy? Since when do I get burgers on a weekday? Aren't they unhealthy?" Aiden asked as soon as he saw his mother with a big grin on his face.

"Hello, to you, too. How was your day? Mine was nice. And yes they are unhealthy, but I'm making an exception, because otherwise you'd be late for your play date." Kate said smiling giving him his burger and fries and taking his school bag in return.

"But I don't have a play date today. I'm meeting with Leon next Thursday, that's two days form now Mommy." Aiden said seriously.

"Yeah, well my schedule was free and I made this decision for you. It's with Alexis, but if you want to stay at home, I can always call Rick and tell him to can-" Kate couldn't even finish her joke before Aiden cut her off.

"Nooooooo, I want to play! Can we go now?" Aiden asked all excited.

"Yeah, when we go home, change in more comfy clothes, alright? Then, I'll drive to the park by Rick's house, this okay for you?" Kate asked softly.  
Aiden nodded with a big grin on his face.  
"Okay now, how was school? Much homework?" Kate asked and Aiden started telling her all about his 'adventurous day'. 

* * *

At the playground Castle was pushing Alexis on a swing, and was looking for Kate. Even if he knew the reasons, why she didn't showed up at their date on Friday, he still was scared she wouldn't come. What if he pushed too far?  
What if she'd changed her mind about him? What if-

Alexis brought him out of his thoughts when she called"HI AIDEEEEEEEEEN!"

Castle immediately looked up and saw Aiden and Beckett walking towards them and felt the big smile cross his face. He really was lucky to see her. When Kate saw Alexis and Ca-Rick she let go Aiden's hand, so he could run and play with Alexis. Kate knew she didn't have to tell him what he was allowed to do and what he was not, so she focused her eyes on Rick.  
He just wore a T-shirt with jeans and sneakers. She hadn't seen him in a T-shirt before, and well he really did look handsome. She specifically loved how his muscles where shown, big and broad, through the thin, white material and suddenly, Kate wished to be at a totally different place without kids and without clothes.  
Beckett blushed for that thought and looked at Alexis greeting her, before she looked up at Castle straight in those gorgeous blue eyes.

"Hey" She said not really knowing what to do. A hug? Nothing?  
Gladly the children took the decision from her when they asked if they could build a sand castle.  
So they walked to the sand, the kids ran off, and Kate sat at a bench watching them.

When Castle sat next to her, really close, the heated thoughts from earlier came back and she ound herself short of breath.

He leaned over to her and whispered "Hi, by the way" and without thinking, he kissed her cheek.

On the one hand Kate felt so lucky to feel him like that, but on the other hand she felt disappointed, she didn't want the kiss to be on her cheek, she wanted it to be on her lips. For that reason, and that reason only, she leaned over and brushed her lips over his stubbly cheek. Rick enjoyed the feeling of her soft lips on his skin.

When everything was settled Rick started the talk "So, I think now is a good time, to tell you what I wanted to tell you at the restaurant. Yes I did fire you, but not to damage your reputation or anything like that. Truth be told, I didn't even think of it that way. It was more like an idea, which I thought would be brilliant, because I hoped I could show you my intentions with moves not only words, since you didn't really look confident when you went out of the loft on Thursday. I didn't really think much and I truly am sorry about that. I really didn't want it to end like it did. I just like you alot. I want you to be so much more than my lawyer and I want to be way more than your client." Castle confessed, looking a bit shy, when he finally looked up.

Kate was touched by his speech. Yes she knew he was a writer, so it wasn't a problem for him to find the right words, but still it was so sweet and totally Castle at the same time. She smiled and took his hands in hers, squeezing it lightly.  
"Gosh, Rick I'm the one who's sorry. The only thing I felt when I was told you were firing me was hurt. I didn't know the reason and felt somehow betrayed. I- can we just forget it? I feel so stupid talking about it." Kate said quietly, suddenly totally unsure of herself.

Rick smiled and came closer, but before he could do anything intimate, Kate pushed him back a bit.

"I'm sorry but not now, not like this. I don't want to show emotions like that in public until this is official, this could be the death for me in court. You don't know how competitive the other side can be. And I need to talk to Aiden before we can do this." Kate rumbled down, hoping he would understand.  
He nodded his head sadly and she continued.  
"Plus," she moved in close to him and placed her lips by his ear "if I were to start kissing you, I don't think I'd be able to stop myself from doing... other things." What he did next confused her for a moment.  
He brought space between them as quickly as possible, but as soon as she looked at Rick's face she saw very soft eyes and he explained.

"I don't think I could control myself either. Distance is important." Kate laughed about his action, but inside her heart jumped. He was way too understanding.  
Neither of them let go of the others hand while they sat there and watched the kids and talked about everything and nothing.  
It was around five o'clock when it started to rain. They grabbed their things and ran to Beckett's car to get umbrellas for the kids, who were waiting under a tree for their parents. Even if they where just in the pure rain for a few minutes, both Castle and Kate were totally wet. It was no problem for Rick, but Kate was wearing a white shirt and she freaked out. You could see everything, her lace bra and her skin. But Castle did the right thing and treated her like a gentleman.

He said "Let's go to the loft. I can give you something to change into." And walked back to the kids.  
On the way there, he smiled at the vision he now had burned into his head. He just saw Kate Beckett in a wet t-shirt! He allowed himself a moment to fantasize before bringing the kids to the car.  
Once everyone was buckled in, Rick began their journey to the loft. The kids slept on the way and Kate's hand never left Rick's the entire drive there.

* * *

***looking shy* What do you think?**


	8. Chapter 8

**Hey, yeah I know it took a while, but still I hope you like it. Tell me please what you think! I love to read reviews :)**

* * *

When they arrived at the loft, Castle and Beckett carried their sleeping children up and laid them on the couch.

As soon as Kate was sure they were both asleep she turned to Castle "So, about those clothes you offered...?" She questioned and Rick felt like a complete idiot as he watched her shiver.

"Yeah, right this way." He led her through his office to his bedroom.  
He went and got her a t-shirt with sweat pants. "This way and you're in the bathroom, in the second drawer on the right side are new towels." Castle said softly, giving her the clothes.

Kate smiled, nodded and went to the bathroom. She so didn't want to do this alone, she wanted him to help her out of her clothes and into his bed, but she knew it was way too early to have those thoughts. Just as she removed her wet shirt there was a knock on the door.

"Hey Kate could you throw me out a towel?" Castle asked waiting for her response. Kate was not really sure what to do, as she took his towel it smelled so much like him, she didn't want to miss this smell. So she went to the drawer and took a fresh one for him. She opened the door a bit, so Rick couldn't see her. Yet, she had a really good view of his body and suddenly she couldn't hold back the urge she felt since the first day of she met him.  
Kate opened the door completely and almost fell into Castle's arms. It didn't matter to her if it was too early or not. Rick didn't know what was going on, but when Kate started kissing him, he couldn't hold back, so he kissed her hard and deep. Kate moaned when his tongue touched her lips, she opened her moth immediately for him. Castle pressed her against the wall trying to feel as much as possible of her. She wrapped her legs around him and he carried her to his bed.  
He unbuttoned her jeans and they slipped it off together. Just as Kate went to remove his boxers, Rick pulled away. Kate wanted to go rejoin their lips again but Castle grasped her hands and entwined their fingers, holding them above her head.

"We can't. Not yet, not until we make this official and you talked to Aiden."

Kate felt stupid, giving into her feelings like that, not even considering her child. This wasn't her! This was more like a teenager. God, what did this man do to her! Without saying another word she went back to the bathroom, changed and wanted to go to the living room, when Castle stopped her.

"Hey I want this as much as you do, believe me, but Kate this is too important for me. I don't want to rush things and I don't want our children catching us." Castle explained and took her hand. Beckett smiled at his words and leaned in for a short but soft and tender kiss.

"Okay so what do you think, we make dinner, wake the kids and then I'll leave?" Beckett suggested, hoping they could move on about this _incident_ and indeed they did.  
It felt totally domestic standing next to Rick in the kitchen, preparing dinner for the four of them. They decided to make spaghetti and meatballs. So there wasn't too much to do, but still it was great. A little touch here, when Rick needed something and a little squeeze there when Kate needed to reach for something.  
Castle set the table, while Kate was waking the kids up.

"Good evening sleepyheads. Time for dinner." Kate said softly smiling when both of them started to wake up. Suddenly, Alexis started to giggle while Aiden laughed. "

What's wrong?" Kate asked a bit confused, but still a smile on her face. It was adorable, to see the two younger ones like that.

"You're wearing Daddy's clothes." Alexis stated the obvious.

"Ah well yeah, since the rain got us all wet I needed to change, and since Aiden slept so peacefully your dad offered me on of his shirts. That okay with you?" Alexis just nodded and ran off to her dad.

Aiden just said "You look funny mommy. Can we please eat now, I'm soooo hungry."

"Yep, but you got to wash your hands first. Come on, you too Alexis." Kate shouted and Rick smiled. He adored the way Kate handled the two kids.

When Aiden and Alexis washed their hands Beckett told them to go to Rick and that she would be there soon. When the kids where away Kate slid off her bra and laid it under Rick's pillow. They weren't ready for the next step yet, but she didn't see the problem with a little tease.

The dinner was really nice. Kate loved it. This was like she always imagined her life, a family for Aiden, but soon she realized, that this wasn't real. Yeah, maybe she was about to start a relationship with Rick, but this didn't mean Aiden's life would change. She hadn't had a boyfriend since he was born. He didn't know what this would mean, so Kate decided to let Aiden decided how far he would be okay, with Rick and Alexis being in their life.  
After dinner and a movie they realized it was already after 8. So everything went quite quickly. Aiden and Kate got dressed and were out of the loft in less than five minutes.

When Beckett was in the elevator she received a text message, of course, from Rick. It read: **Tonight was** **great. So great that I'm running out of patience already. Talk to Aiden soon, I'll talk to Alexis after school tomorrow. Get home safe and call me? X Rick** Kate smiled at his child like patience and texted him back. **So eager, aren't we? Don't worry. I'll talk to him after school tomorrow, when we have ice cream** **together. And yes I'll call you as soon as Aiden is asleep XX Kate**.  
After sending her text, Kate looked down at Aiden. He was falling asleep against her arm. His hair was a mess, he still smelled of rain, but the things that stood out most was his smile. He wore a bright, content smile on his face and she started to think. If Rick and his wonderful daughter could put the sweet smile on his face, she was sure going to keep the around.


End file.
